


A New Game

by FriedCactus (CamaradeCactus)



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Discord: Poulécriture, F/M, Translation, author : dragonshost
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-19 04:02:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29744697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CamaradeCactus/pseuds/FriedCactus
Summary: Freed montre un nouveau jeu à Lisanna.
Relationships: Freed Justine/Lisanna Strauss
Collections: Poulécriture





	A New Game

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A New Game](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25343374) by [dragonshost](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonshost/pseuds/dragonshost). 



« **Tiens, Freed, ta boisson** , dit Lisanna en posant la pinte devant l'homme aux cheveux verts. **Qu'est-ce que c'est ?** »

Freed leva les yeux vers elle.

« **Merci, Lisanna**. » Il reporta son attention sur le plateau qu'il essayait de comprendre depuis un moment. « **C'est un jeu de stratégie qu'on m'a recommandé, le shogi. Ça ressemble un peu aux échecs et je crois qu'il vient d'un pays de l'Est.**

 **\- Sympa** , répondit Lisanna en s'asseyant en face de lui, **tu veux bien m'apprendre à jouer ?** »

Freed lui sourit. « **Avec grand plaisir. Mais je ne te dérange pas pendant ton travail ?**

 **\- Je suis en pause** , répondit-elle en haussant les épaules, **alors, comment s'appelle cette pièce ?** »

Freed commença donc à partager les maigres connaissances qu'il avait du jeu, aucun des deux ne remarquant le temps passer.

**Author's Note:**

> N'hésitez pas à laisser un Kudos ou un commentaire, que ce soit ici ou sur l'histoire originale ♥


End file.
